Jam Hands
by x.Hardys and Horcruxes.x
Summary: Luke's life was finally coming together when unexpected circumstances chose to tear it apart. Three-year-old Jess Mariano becomes a citizen of Stars Hollow and everything is forever altered. AU with some Lit and Luke/Lorelai because it's me so of course there is.
1. Chapter 1

**I told myself no more multi-chaptered fics until Yales was done. But I was trying to describe Lorelai's wedding dress (spoiler alert) and I just needed to write the first scene in this. I've been planning it for ages so hopefully this won't suck. Basically Jess shows up a heck of a lot earlier and things go from there. How old is Luke, anyway? Since Lorelai is nineteen in this scene I've decided Luke can be in his mid-twenties, but I have no specifics.**

Three

In the two years since his father had passed, Luke Danes had made a life for himself. It wasn't as exciting as his little sister moving to New York the day she graduated, or as glamorous as his ex-girlfriend Rachel's photography gig in Malaysia, but it was his life and he was proud of himself. His father's hardware store had been transformed into his very own diner in which he sold food that he would never eat. Some people thought it was strange that the self-confessed health nut would open a greasy diner in a town he didn't seem to have much love for, but those remarks were met by gruffness and a mumbled 'no one notices the salads' from the flannel-clad owner.

Luke's life was going exactly as he had planned after his father's death, which is why he thought nothing of his 22-year-old sister Liz calling to see if she could visit. It wasn't exactly ordinary, with the last time the two had spoken in person being at their father's wake, but Liz wasn't the most predictable type. She hadn't even told her family when she was pregnant until the day her son Jess was born, knowing very well that the two Danes men would not approve of her having a child barely out of high school. Nor did they approve of her husband, Jimmy Mariano. They'd married a month after meeting each other and, like everything else in Liz's life, both Luke and his father William hadn't known until after the fact.

A few days after Luke was dealing with a sizeable lunch rush when Liz arrived. Gripping onto her hand was a small boy with curly dark hair and bright brown eyes. He was practically clinging to his mother's leg so it was hard to see him, but Luke could tell that little Jess was more Mariano than Danes.

"Big brother, what have you done?" Luke rushed to place down some plates as his sister pounced on him with an enormous hug.

"Dad told me to make this place something I wouldn't grow to resent. I guess this was my best idea," he replied modestly with a shrug.

"Dad would be so proud!" She turned to her son who was staring at the ground shyly. "Jess, say hi to your Uncle Luke."

"Hello Uncle Luke." A small voice said after a moment. Luke was impressed with the kid's speech, but for all he knew all three-year-olds knew how to speak clearly. He wasn't exactly the most kid-friendly guy.

"Luke, could you watch Jess for me?" Liz asked abruptly, confusing him. She wanted him to mind her kid? A little kid, whose hands were probably sticky with jam?

"Uh…"

"He's a good kid, big brother. He'll just sit in a corner and colour, or read."

"He can read?"

"I taught myself." Jess piped up suddenly, matching Luke's gaze with his own. There was fierce determination in his eyes, as though this was a point of pride to him. Luke had to remind himself that the kid was three and was probably proud when he went potty. Which reminded him…

"Is he, uh… housebroken?"

"He's not a dog, Luke!" Liz said with a laugh, though there was a tightness around her eyes. "To answer your question, yes. Jimmy made sure of it." A twinge of bitterness leaked into her voice as she said her husband's name. Luke was too busy staring at his nephew to notice. Jess' shirt was a size or two too small, which contrasted with his baggy pants and oversized backpack. Sometimes Luke questioned his sister's ability to care for anyone other than herself, or even care for herself for that matter, but beyond his shabby clothes Jess didn't seem in any way worse for wear.

"So you're saying if I give him some fries and a milkshake he'll just sit quietly?"

"Banana's my favourite!" Jess piped up yet again, feeling less afraid of the tall and scruffy man called Uncle Luke.

"You're the best, Luke! Jess, be good, okay?"

"As long as there are fries, I'm an angel." Luke was surprised by the kid's smart mouth, but more than anything it made him smile. Liz had indulged in a few too many vices during her pregnancy, but it seemed the kid was pretty bright. He didn't know any other three-year-olds who knew how to read, that was for sure.

* * *

True to his word, Jess had a plate of fries and a banana milkshake and had been the perfect child. He'd started off colouring in one of his books held in his backpack, but after being continually frustrated at not being able to colour within the lines he turned to something he was getting very good at: reading. About halfway through a re-read of 'Great Day for Up' he noticed a green envelope stuck next to his crayons. 'LUKE' was written in big letters on the front, so Jess decided to bother his uncle just a little bit.

"Uncle Luke?" Jess asked timidly. The tall man hadn't laughed a lot like his mom did, but he was a lot friendlier than his dad. He hoped he wouldn't yell like his dad did when he came home from work sometimes.

"What kid?" Luke said in his normal gruff tone, until he noticed Jess visibly flinch. Trying to be friendlier, he knelt down to Jess' level and gave him a small smile. "Sorry, Jess. I know it's scary to be in a place you don't remember."

"I don't think I've been here." Jess said, puzzled.

"Not since you were a tiny baby. Besides, we sold hammers then."

"I think fries are better."

"Me too, kid."

"This has your name on it. Is it for you?" Jess handed over the envelope, and Luke recognised Liz's handwriting immediately. Assuming it was some sort of instructions on keeping Jess happy, he tucked it into his pants pocket. They were doing okay on their own, he decided.

"Looks like it's from your mom. She's probably just worried I'll forget to feed you or buy you a pet snake or something."

"My friend Anton's big brother had a snake. It ate their bird and they had to sell it."

"Well lucky for you I don't have a snake or a bird."

"Neither do they." The small boy grinned, and Luke couldn't help but laugh. Where did this kid get his brains from? Luke was considered the genius of the family, and he barely graduated a twelve day business school.

He would have to wonder about this later though, as the bell to the front door clanged as some late afternoon customers walked in. In amongst Miss Patty and Babette a young woman came through the door with a little girl on her back. She couldn't be older than twenty and the girl looked to be Jess' age, though with children Luke just guessed and hoped he was right. After spinning around quickly and shouting about 'evacuation procedures must be adhered to!' she let the girl out of the piggyback ride to walk dizzily on the floor, giggling like crazy.

"Don't bump into anyone sweetie, this will be a great life lesson for when you're twenty-one and stumbling everywhere."

"What happens when I'm twenty-one?" The girl asked clearly, and Luke started to wonder if he'd underestimated three-year-olds his entire life.

"You, uh… Go to the moon!"

"Nuh-uh! This is one of those grown up things, isn't it?"

"Rory, what did I say about being smarter than mommy?"

"Not until kindergarten! Sorry mom." The girl had a silly smile on her face like this was a joke they shared. Luke was still busy trying to comprehend that this girl who looked younger than Liz was not an older sister or babysitter, but a _mom_. He barely had time for that to sink in before the woman in question approached him at the counter.

"Can I get a coffee and a slice of whatever pie you think is the best please? With two scoops of ice cream if that's at all possible? I feel like celebratory pie should come with enough celebratory ice cream to go around." She flashed Luke a grin and he was startled at how beautiful she was. Her eyes were the bluest he'd ever seen, and even though her dark hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and she wasn't exactly dressed to go to the ball she was definitely making an impact on him. He hadn't noticed any girl's attractiveness since Rachel left almost a year ago.

"Well if it's a celebration I think I can manage that. Are you new in town?"

"No. Well, yes. I mean, kind of?" She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. "We've been living at the Independence Inn for the last two years or so, but we haven't really managed to visit Stars Hollow beyond an emergency drug store run or two."

"You live at Mia's inn?" Luke was confused. Then he remembered bits of gossip he'd heard in the last few years. Not one to really care about whose garden was looking a bit wilted he didn't often listen to gossipmongers like Babette or Miss Patty. But he'd heard stories of a young mother Mia had taken in to live in a potting shed, and the responses ranged from sympathy to disgust.

"You know Mia?" The woman was surprised, then shook her head. "I will never get used to this small town 'everyone knows everyone and their cousin' thing. I'm Lorelai, by the way. And somewhere at my feet is my daughter, Lorelai." She smiled as he laughed a little at that.

"You named your kid after yourself?"

"Men do it all the time, you know."

"That's actually a really good point."

"We call her Rory, lest she be called up to clean room seventeen by accident."

"So you're a maid?"

"Not anymore. Thus the celebration. Mia's promoted me to concierge."

"Wow, that's great. Mia's really fussy with who she lets talk to customers."

"Tell me about it. But it's just step one in my plan to be day manager by the time I'm twenty-five. Twenty-three if I poison the current guy, Jeff."

"Jeff Robson is the day manager? Good for him."

"There are like five people in this town, I swear."

As the two adults bantered in a somewhat flirty manner, Rory noticed a small pile of books sitting at a seemingly empty table. Adjusting her tutu (Lorelai had let her choose her own outfit today, resulting in a bright orange tutu, pink t-shirt and a pair of old green sneakers that had light-up heels. The perfectly tied orange bow in her hair was her mother's attempt at tying the outfit together) she walked over to find that the table was not actually empty after all. In fact, the inhabitant of one of the chairs was staring at her intently, his brown eyes never wavering from her blue ones. Rory's eyes widened in shock and fear: she did not like meeting new people.

"What are you looking at?" Jess asked as he glared at the girl. He might be scared by big people like Uncle Luke or his father, but he wasn't afraid of a tiny girl in a tutu. Rory's eyes widened in fear for a split second until she noticed a familiar book on the table.

"Are you reading The Cat in the Hat?" She asked shyly. "It's my favourite."

"No way, I bet you can't even read!"

"Can too!" Rory felt very defensive of this, considering reading was her new favourite thing. Her mom had been teaching her and she was really starting to get the hang of it, though she still needed help with some of the big made-up words Dr Seuss wrote. And a few of the littler real words.

"Prove it!" Despite sounding like an angry little kid, Jess was actually incredibly excited to meet someone his age who might like to read too. His friends were fun for playing in the dirt, but sometimes he wished they'd all start learning to read the alphabet already.

Lorelai watched as her often painfully shy daughter sat next to the small boy as they both read out loud from the same book, in some weird competition to outdo each other in what they could read. Sometimes she wondered if Rory needed friends her own age, and if the way she was keeping her close was actually smothering her. Rory liked the adults in her life, like Mia and Sookie the sous chef.

"That's my nephew, Jess." Luke said, taking her concerned look at face value. "He seems like a good kid. A little quiet, but it looks like your Rory has given him something to talk about."

"He can read?"

"Self-taught, or so he says. He seems really proud of that anyway, and if you can't give a three-year-old their pride what can you do?"

"Rory's the same. Except I taught her, I think. But the look in her eye, I never had that. My girl's destined for big things."

"Already mapping her life out?"

"After we buy a house I'll get her into a good school and then it's Harvard, grad school and eventually either president or the first person to walk on Mars."

"Well as long as you're setting realistic goals."

"It's funny; I don't care if she ends up an astronaut or telling fortunes at renaissance fairs. I just want her to be happy, you know? Like, I wish my parents had… sorry, I'm rambling on and we've only just met!"

"It doesn't bother me."

"You're a man of few words, Luke Danes."

"And you're a woman of many, Lorelai Gilmore."

* * *

Later that night Luke was making up the couch for Jess to sleep on as the boy himself walked around the tiny apartment above the diner in one of Luke's older t-shirts. Liz had naturally forgotten to pack pyjamas for Jess and that was their best option. Soon he'd put him to sleep and made his way to his bathroom to get ready for bed. The fact that he went to bed at the same time as a small child had not gone unnoticed, but he had an early delivery and it wasn't like he'd ever been the type to stay up past midnight.

As he changed he pulled the forgotten green envelope from his jeans pocket. Curiosity getting the better of him Luke opened it to find one of the most terrifying and unexpected things he'd ever read:

_Dear Luke,_

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Jimmy's gone. I don't know where, but I don't care. I'm going to find him Luke. He's my world and I can't live without him. _

_I know he left because of Jess. He never wanted to be a dad, and to be honest I never wanted to be a mom. Jess just sort of happened. He was this weird accident that happened for three years until everything messed up. That sounds horrible, like I'm blaming the kid. Maybe I am, I don't know. But I know I can trust you more than anyone else in the world. I know I can trust you with Jess. _

_I don't know when I'll be back. Maybe you'll never see me again. Please take care of each other. I know you won't get it, you're too smart for the stupid things that I get myself into. But I can't just sit here and let Jimmy run away from me. It hurts too much. _

_Liz._

Luke's little life was not so little anymore.

* * *

**Boo Jimmy and Liz, boo! Though really, the best place for Jess is with Luke, right? Especially with an adorable little girl in a tutu and light-up sneakers. I hope I wrote three-year-olds okay, I'm not really around them a lot. I was a lot like that when I was that age, but I was very precocious. And obnoxious. Especially obnoxious. Next up will be kindergarten, and a new friend perhaps? **


	2. Chapter 2

Five 

Rory fidgeted nervously with her new dress as her mother finished tying up her hair. There had been a news report the night before about the head lice epidemic facing elementary schools and Lorelai had started to seriously consider home schooling before her daughter gave her one of her stern looks that reminded her too much of her own mother and said that she was starting kindergarten no matter what. The girl's eagerness to learn was adorable bordering on obnoxious, but she knew it wasn't just the learning Rory was looking forward to. No, now she'd get to spend every day with her best friend.

That day at the diner had changed a lot of things for the little family. Lorelai had found a place with amazing coffee and had become addicted to the stuff, where before she'd found it repulsive. It also had gifted Rory with her first friend her own age, and the two became fast friends. Jess and Rory bonded over books and a disdain for peas, which is really all small children need to be the best of friends.

"Did you pack my books?" Rory asked for what had to be the twelfth time that morning.

"You've got a Narnia, Charlotte's Web and if you get bored with those I found something about ancient Greece at the library that looked cool and almost age appropriate."

"Still nothing on Turkey?"

"Marcy said she's looking into it, but I'm seriously regretting letting you watch that documentary."

"Greece is pretty close to Turkey, right?"

"Hm, I don't know… we might have to ask an expert."

"Hug-A-World!"

* * *

Unfortunately for Luke, Jess didn't have the same enthusiasm for school. In fact, he had just emptied his schoolbag on the kitchen counter and flopped onto his bed screaming about how he definitely wasn't going no matter what. Luke had dealt with a lot since becoming his nephew's legal guardian, and for the most part he didn't blame the kid at all. Being abandoned by both your parents at such a young age was bound to cause some issues, though Luke had hoped they would wait until his teenage years.

"Jess, please pick up your stuff and-"

"I'm not going!" The six-year-old screamed into his pillow.

"You don't even know what it'll be like. It could be fun." Luke tried to reason with him, which earned him Jess lifting his face from the pillow to give him the most incredulous, 'are-you-kidding-me' look that he'd ever seen.

"Fun? I'm going to be stuck in a room all day while some old lady makes me do things! That's not fun!"

"You'll get to learn so many new things!" Knowledge was always a good selling point to Jess.

"I heard you saying to Lorelai that I'm smarter than a lot of sixth graders. I'll start going to school when everyone else catches up."

"Unfortunately that's not how it works, kid. You'd get me in all sorts of trouble if you don't go."

"I don't care."

"Fine, you don't care. But how will you keep being smarter than everyone else if you don't learn more?" Suddenly a light went off in Luke's head. "How are you going to spend time with Rory if you don't go?" The surprised look on Jess' face made it clear that he hadn't considered that.

"Um… she'll just come here!"

"Nope, she'll be at school. Probably making new friends and learning all sorts of things you don't know."

"But _I'm _her friend!" Sometimes Luke forgot how young his nephew was, and then he said things like that.

"Well you better pack up your bag again or else you're going to be late."

"Yes Uncle Luke."

* * *

Jess should've known Luke was lying to make him go to school. He'd been there for what felt like forever and he hadn't learnt a single thing. Not to mention that the seating arrangements had him sitting with people who were definitely not Rory. He was at a round table full of boys whose topics of conversations mostly revolved around robots. Jess liked robots just fine, but he wasn't exactly the most talkative six-year-old so it had basically been a morning of listening and hoping he'd get to show Rory his new book at recess.

Rory was barely faring any better. Though she was sitting with some nice girls and they'd been the best behaved which meant they got to pick their art supplies first, she wanted to see Jess. He didn't know about how close Turkey was to Greece and the new things she'd learnt since they watched that documentary together on Saturday. She still had no idea why Byzantine meant (or really how to pronounce it) but she assumed it had something to do with bees. It's why she gleefully coloured a bee with her crayons while everyone else was crudely drawing their families. The girl next to her, Lindsay, had gone for a cat instead, which Rory admired.

Eventually it was time for recess and every single one of the twenty-three kindergarteners jumped out of their seats to rush outside and play. The designated play area was for them and first-graders only so there were no intimidating big kids around. Grinning as she clutched her Ancient Greece book to her chest, Rory spotted her friend sitting on a bench looking equally as happy about whatever he was holding. Or as happy as Jess ever seemed, but she'd known him long enough to realise he was excited to share something with her.

"Did you draw anything good?" She asked as she approached.

"Drawing's stupid and everyone tried to take my crayons."

"I just used the ones from the art table. Mom only got me pencils."

"Is that a book on Greece?" Jess asked as she sat down next to him. Rory nodded enthusiastically as she shared the book between them, reading aloud and helping each other with words that were a little tricky. Luckily this book had a lot of pictures and was aimed at kids only a few years older than they were so it wasn't a stretch for them. They were both so engrossed that they didn't notice three shadows which were attached to three laughing boys.

"Jess has a girlfriend!" The boy who seemed like the leader sneered. Rory just looked up and stuck her tongue at them, but Jess immediately went into defence mode.

"She's _not _my girlfriend!" He yelled back, though he wasn't entirely sure what a girlfriend was. He knew it involved kissing though, and the idea of kissing a girl made him want to throw up. Rory was his best friend, and she couldn't help being a girl.

"Then why are you sitting with a girl then?" The boy behind the leader asked, as though the idea had never occurred to him before.

"Because he's my friend!" Rory butted in, getting a little annoyed at being 'the girl'. She'd faced this kind of teasing about Jess from her mother before, but as she explained to Lorelai it wasn't Jess' fault that he was a boy, and they could be friends anyway.

"Shut up, princess!" The third boy said, glaring at her very pink dress.

"Yeah, go play with your Barbies! And take Jess with you, since he likes being a girl." The ringleader said with a smug look on his face, causing his friends and a few other boys nearby to laugh. Jess had gone from annoyed to bright red from embarrassment. He'd never met so many people his own age, and now they were all laughing at him. Maybe he was stupid for being friends with Rory. After quickly thinking through his options he made his decision.

"I was just looking at her stupid book because she has no friends." He rolled his eyes and laughed. Rory looked at him, shocked that he would say something so horrible. But not one to show weakness very easily, she stuck out her chin and scoffed.

"Then go play with your stupid boys then." She said stubbornly, only to be hurt yet again when Jess didn't even bother to reply and just ran off towards the slide.

Her mother was the strongest person she knew, so she wondered what Lorelai Gilmore would do in this situation. Probably punch Jess in the face, but Rory wasn't very strong and that would probably get her in trouble. She considered going back to reading her book, but when she turned to pick it up she noticed that Jess had left a brand-new copy of 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' behind. She decided it was adequate payment for the humiliation she had just received and ran back inside with her two books, only to sit next to her bag and cry.

"My mama says boys were put on the earth because the devil likes to play cruel jokes on women." A small voice next to Rory caused her to jerk in surprise. There was a girl sitting next to her, with oversized glasses and her hair in braids. Rory noticed that she wasn't wearing any colourful bracelets or really any colour at all, which was in stark contrast with every other girl in the entire class. Sniffling, she gave the girl a tiny smile.

"My mom says something like that too. Except John Stamos."

"Who's that?"

"You're kidding. Don't you own a TV?"

"Mama says TV turns your brain into slime."

"Well that's not true, my brain is definitely still a brain!" Rory couldn't believe that this girl didn't own a TV. When Rory and her mom got their new apartment the first thing they did was go buy one. It made them feel like they were really living in their own place.

"I like you." Rory's mysterious comforter decided.

"Thanks. You might not have a TV, but you seem okay. My name's Rory."

"I'm Lane."

* * *

Luke had just got Jess to bed and was serving a few hamburgers when Hurricane Lorelai descended. He'd seen her livid only once, and that was when Rory broke one of her toes while under the care of Babette. The rift between the two had since been mended, but it was painfully obvious why the older woman had not been asked back to babysit. Today however, it appeared that the fury was aimed squarely at him.

"Luke. Back room. Now." She said as calmly as possible will still looking terrifying. Not one to argue with an enraged woman, he complied immediately.

"Lorelai, is Rory okay?" Luke knew that this type of anger only came from one place, and that was her overprotective streak of her daughter. Not that he blamed her, he cared as much about Rory's safety as he did Jess'. Considering she was here instead of with Rory he figured it wasn't anything too severe.

"To be honest, no. I've had to deal with a daughter all afternoon who was so miserable that even the prospect of baking brownies with Sookie barely made her smile. When I asked her if she wanted Jess to come help, she started crying." The more she talked about it, the calmer she got. Luke was grateful for this, as he was pretty sure he'd done nothing wrong and wasn't feeling up to a shouting match.

"Jess was weird this afternoon too. Not crying or nothing, but quiet. Well quieter than usual. Plus I noticed he didn't have the book I'd just bought him, and he said he lost it."

"Jess lose a book? That's dubious."

"Do you know what's going on then?"

"Well I managed to get from Rory between sobs was that Jess didn't want to be her friend anymore, because she was a girl."

"What?" Luke was shocked. Jess had never cared about things like that in the past, and he was confused as to why it would be coming up now. "Do you think it's my fault? Not teaching him enough about how boys and girls aren't like different species?"

"Luke, don't be an idiot. You and I both know that you are the perfect role model for that kid. For my kid too, actually." Lorelai gave him a small smile which Luke returned with what looked like a small blush.

"So what do you think brought it on?"

"You ever heard of peer pressure?"

* * *

A little over a week later Jess was losing his mind. At first it was sort of fun to hang out with a big group of boys. They all had cars they played with in the dirt and they ran around a lot playing tag. He liked sports a little, so it was cool to pick out teams and try their own version of football. None of them knew many rules from the actual game so they sort of just chased whoever had the ball and sometimes kicked it. But no matter how much he liked rolling in mud and tackling Chuck Presby it was a far cry from how much he enjoyed reading.

Luke had yelled at him for hurting Rory's feelings and though he played it off like he didn't care he actually felt really bad. Though he knew that he was being a bit of a jerk to tell her that she had no friends, he didn't think it would actually make her cry. The only time he'd ever seen her cry was when he dropped a cat statue on her foot at Babette's house. That time was an accident, but this time he felt a whole lot worse. The fact that he was bored with cars and tag wasn't helping in the slightest.

Which is why that day after recess he decided he'd had enough. Rather than go sit with Chuck and his little gang during snack time he walked over to Rory, who was sitting with a girl he knew was called Lane Kim. Unlike his own miserable expression the two were laughing quite loudly as Rory tied some kind of bracelet onto Lane's wrist. They didn't even notice him approaching until he was right in front of them.

"You promise this isn't going to make my stomach swell and burst?" Lane asked timidly as Rory handed her half a sandwich.

"Nah, I've eaten plenty of meat and I'm okay. Besides, it's baloney… it mightn't even be meat at all!" They started giggling again until they noticed Jess standing in front of them.

"Hi."

"Are you here to say sorry?" Rory asked with a frown.

"Yeah. Those guys are jerks. I don't care if I'm stupid for being friends with a girl, you're cooler than any of them." He stared at his feet while speaking, so he didn't notice the tiny smile on Rory's face.

"I forgive you, but only if you'll be friends with Lane too. She's… different, but so are we."

"Sure. We can all be friends."

"Lane?"

"We're all going to your house for TV today, right Rory?"

"Won't your mom be mad?"

"It won't make her mad if she doesn't know."

With that the three were fast friends. It also began the double life of Lane Kim, who later that week ate her first cheeseburger and listened to her first David Bowie song. As they grew it became obvious that Jess and Rory's love of books was not going to transfer to her, but Rory's love of music (provided by Lorelai) slowly spread to the small girl and missed Jess entirely. It wasn't that he minded music, he just wasn't as obsessive as his two female friends. He was also absent from their sleepovers, as everyone involved feared the dreaded Mrs Kim would find out about a boy sleeping in the same house as her daughter. Lorelai was particularly pleased as she didn't have to feel guilty about not inviting Jess, as she felt the same type of uneasiness that betrayed her cool mom persona. She reminded herself that the two were becoming teenagers, and that hormones were bound to take the place of good judgment.

She was right about both of them really, but in different ways.

* * *

**I'm actually sort of not looking forward to all these time jumps, because I want to stay longer with five year old Rory and six year old Jess. Or even eight year old Rory and Jess. See them go trick-or-treating or something. I'm sure I'll have a flashback in there somewhere. **

**So anyway, this is my NaNoWriMo project! Expect an update every few days throughout November. Then hopefully it will either be finished or I won't abandon it. Not that I've abandoned any of my stories. I just have a mental blank that only watching Gilmore Girls can cure, and my DVDs are with a friend. Updates to everything coming before the end of the year or I'll eat my hat!**


End file.
